This invention generally relates to devices for feeding data supports in a processing arrangement, more particularly, devices for feeding and guiding generally flat, card-type data supports in correct alignment along an abutment edge of the guiding path extending between the input opening and the data support receiving zone of the processing arrangement.
In processing equipment for processing card-type data supports it is desired to feed the data supports with a predetermined orientation to the receiving zone in which the data support is processed. For receiving the data support within the processing equipment, the latter is provided with a gap or slot-type receiving zone the dimensions of which substantially correspond with those of the data support to be inserted therein, in order to avoid tilting of the data support within the gap or slot-type receiving space into any direction. A primary drawback of this prior art device is that only data supports of one single size may be processed and that, moreover, minor mechanical deteriorations of the data support cards would prevent automatic introduction of the data supports by a pulling-in mechanism. If the gap or slot-type receiving zone is made larger than the data support, however, a correct orientation of the data support is impossible with the prior art devices.
Another prior art device is used for bringing documents into a processing position defined by two mutually perpendicular reference edges. To this end, a driving member provided for driving the document along its travelling path is first moved into a position in which only one force component is exerted on the document when the latter is engaged by the driving member. When the document is sufficiently pulled-in by the driving member to abut against the reference edge, the position of the member is changed in a manner to exert a force component on the data support which is normal to the first mentioned force component to align the data support with respect to the second reference edge. When the final position is reached, the document may be processed. At the end of the alignment operation, the driving member is returned from the second position in its starting position under the action of a return spring, so that the device will be ready for pulling-in of another document.